Tell Me What's Wrong!
by UtauTachi
Summary: Deidara's got something on his mind that's bugging him, and Sasori's going to go to any length to figure out what it is- that includes tickling it out of him.


"Deidara, just tell me what's wrong."

"Mmph."

"Quit being a baby and tell me."

"MMPH."

Sasori sighed and flopped onto the bed next to his partner, Deidara. He'd been sulking around, not talking to anyone for the past three days, and Sasori was getting sick of it. Gently, he placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder and whispered, "Come on. You tell me everything."

There was no reply, unless you count a short "Mmph" as an answer. Frustrated, Sasori poked him in the side.

He opened his mouth to say something and suddenly stopped. Was Deidara...smiling? Quickly the smile was replaced with a sullen frown and he scooted away from Sasori.

"Don't touch me, un." he growled. It was incredibly obvious though that he was blushing, and it only took Sasori a few seconds to realize the unbelievable:

Deidara, the "greatest artist of all time" (and cockiest), was ticklish.

VERY ticklish.

And Sasori wasn't above using this as an advantage.

"Well now, who would have guessed that someone as powerful as you could be so ticklish?"

"I'm not! Y-You just startled me, un!"

Of course, his partner could see straight through his lie. "Well if you won't tell me what's wrong, I'll just have to tickle it out of you!"

Quick as a flash, Sasori pinned Deidara underneathe him with his arms over his head and began tickling him everywhere. He stroked his fingers up and down Deidara's ribs, evoking uncontrollable laughter from him.

"Hahahaha, S-Sahahasori! Cut it out! AHAHAHA I SAID STOP IT!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," replied Sasori with a grin, scribbling his fingers under his arms.

"NOHOHO, NOT THERE! PLEHEHEASE I-I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP!"

"What about your feet? Are those ticklish too?"

"D-Don't you dare- GAH! NOHOHOHO STOP SAHAHASORI! AHAHANYWHERE BUT THEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHA STOP IT PLEHEHEASE! AHAHAHA! I CAHAHAN'T BREHEHEATHE!"

He tickled his feet relentlessly, stroking one finger up and down the soles of his feet and than tickling them madly.

"SASOHOHORI I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOHOHOU! KNOCK IT OHOHOFF HAHAHAHA!"

Of course he didn't stop. Not for the world. He didn't admit it, but this was much too fun.

Being made out of wood, Sasori secretly breathed a sigh of relief that Deidara couldn't tickle him back. He'd never experienced the feeling before, and he definately didn't want to. Unfortunately, he slipped off one of Deidara's legs, which frantically kicked him in the stomach.

"Agh!" Sasori cried out, smacking the back of the wall. Deidara gasped. Worridly, he almost asked if he was okay, but didn't want to lose his pride. Instead, he crossed his arms and said crossly, "I told you to stop, un." with a pout

Sasori jumped up angrily. "I just wanted to make you feel better!" he shouted in frustration. The two were silent. Deidara was slightly taken aback by what he said.

"You didn't have to torture me to do that, un..." he mumbled, feeling even worse for kicking him in the stomach. "It's just that, well...I've been feeling weird lately."

"Yeah, I know. You've been sulking for the last two days."

"No, I mean I've been having these strange feelings that I haven't felt before."

"Like what?"

Deidara turned away, playing with a lock of his long blonde hair. The truth was, for a while now he'd been starting to feel nervous when Sasori was around. He blushed just by thinking about him, and he didn't understand it.

"Like...I feel different when you're near me, un. I get this fluttery feeling in my chest and...Damn it, I sound like a girl, don't I?"

"Not at all. Go on."

"It's just that, when you leave I want you to stay close to me. I don't want you to go."

Sasori was silent. Was this really happening? The person he'd felt so strongly about ever since he met him, confessing the same feelings?"

"...I bet you hate me now..." sighed Deidara, flopping face-down into the pillow.

"Of course I don't! Deidara, if only you had told me sooner...I-I feel the same way."

He lifted his head from the pillow.

"You do?"

"I've always felt that way about you."

There was silence again, but this time there was no tension in it. Only relaxation and comfort.

"Danna?" asked Deidara quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I think...I love you."

Sasori smiled, tickling his partner under his arm. "I think I do too."

"S-Stahahap! Dohohon't tickle mehehee! I-I'll kick you!"

He stopped and layed down next to Deidara, both of them smiling with content until they fell asleep.

Epilogue (aren't those only for novels?)

Hidan: Hey guys! Come look at this! The two lovers are sleeping together!

Itachi: They are? I thought they were still in the closet.

Hidan: Hah, you owe me twenty bucks!

Itachi: *mutters* Screw you...*hands him twenty dollars*

Deidara: What's going on, un...GAH! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!

Hidan: Book it! *runs out*

Itachi: I hate all of you...*runs out of the room with Hidan


End file.
